Opposites
by Furyina
Summary: Zoro et Sanji, deux êtres opposés qui se repoussent ou au contraire ... s'attirent ? Série de deux one-shots situés après la "fin" de One Piece, titres (one-shots et histoire en général) de Biffy Clyro. WARNINGS : lemon, YAOI.
1. The Sand At The Core Of Our Bones

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Hé bien, merci beaucoup d'avoir eu le courage (ou la folie ?) de cliquer sur le lien de ma fiction mais avant de vous laisser avec ma création, laissez-moi raconter quelques petites choses (pas très importantes donc si vous voulez sauter, faites donc !) **

**Bref, voici ma première fiction sur One Piece depuis environ ... 4 ans. Hé ouais, ça fait longtemps ! Entre temps, j'ai traîné mes doigts dans pas mal de fandoms et disons que ce sont toutes mes expériences et mes découvertes qui m'ont permis de construire la fiction qui va suivre et qui s'intitule Opposites.**

**Opposites (du nom du fabuleux dernier album de Biffy Clyro !) sera donc une fiction en deux "one-shot", plus ou moins liés (vous découvrirez en quoi !) autour de la relation de Zoro et Sanji que je vous laissez découvrir à présent. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Disclamer : L'histoire et les personnages annexes sont à moi, Zoro et Sanji appartiennent à Monsieur Oda, leur fabuleux créateur ! **

**Remerciements : Soullakh et Automatic-Writing pour avoir lu (et apprécié !) les autres fictions que j'ai posté ici et nathdawn parce que c'est elle qui m'a FORTEMENT CONSEILLÉ D'ÉCRIRE LA PRÉSENTE HISTOIRE. Et merci à mes bêtas habituelles qui se reconnaîtront ;)  
**

**Avertissements : Euh ... Du sexe et le fait que je considère dans le présent one-short que Luffy est déjà seigneur des pirates ? Je ne vois rien d'autre. **

* * *

**Opposites**

**_Première partie : The Sand At The Core Of Our Bones. _**

« Nous sommes presque arrivés Monsieur ! »

La voix enjouée d'un jeune garçon sortit Sanji de la torpeur dans laquelle le roulement des vagues l'avait plongé. Il ouvrit les yeux, un peu désorienté et sourit à Tilly, le matelot qui venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle. En effet, en regardant par la fenêtre de sa cabine, le cuisinier vit les aiguilles affûtées d'Hasta de Brentz se dessiner au loin entre deux nuages.

« Ca n'aura pas été de tout repos. » ajouta le mousse, un garçon chétif aux yeux pétillants qui paraissait tout au plus avoir treize printemps.

Le pirate haussa les épaules. Il avait connu tellement pire sur les mers du Nouveau Monde qu'une simple tempête de Grand Line lui semblait n'être qu'une simple formalité. « Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là au fait Monsieur ? » demanda le matelot d'une voix enjouée « Enfin, si vous voulez bien me répondre … Personne ne vient jamais à Hasta de Brentz, c'est une île dangereuse, déserte et hostile.

- C'est un ordre de mon capitaine. Un des membres de notre équipage réside sur cette île et j'ai reçu pour mission de venir lui apporter un message. »

Tilly écarquilla les yeux. « C'est vrai ? Il doit être vraiment fort pour réussir à survivre sur cette île sans l'aide de personne !

- Ce n'est pas une affaire de force, juste une affaire d'endurance et cet homme … » Les mots ne vinrent pas à Sanji. Il soupira et sortit son parquet de cigarettes. Voyant que le mousse se tenait toujours devant lui, le cuisinier grogna « Cet homme est un démon.

- Un démon ? » Demanda Tilly, éberlué.

« Oui. Un véritable démon. ». Le grand blond ramassa sa longue pèlerine noire et l'enfila avant de quitter sa cabine et de s'engouffrer dans les étroites coursives, en direction du pont, question de fumer avant que la pluie ne reprenne de plus belle. Le matelot le suivait toujours.

« Eh Monsieur … J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu le dessin sur votre cape quelque part.

- C'est bien possible. C'est le drapeau du seigneur des pirates après tout. »

Sanji se retourna pour regarder les traits du jeune garçon qui le suivait se décomposer, passer de la surprise à la peur en quelques instants. C'était toujours une expérience aussi amusante et grisante, malgré les années qui passaient. Le visage de Tilly prit une vilaine couleur blanche avant que le mousse ne murmure d'une voix étranglée « Je … Je vais chercher mon capitaine. » avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

La jambe noire étouffa un petit rire avant de chercher ses allumettes et ses cigarettes. Il gratta l'allumette sur le bord du paquet et porta délicatement la flamme sur le bâtonnet de tabac coincé entre ses lèvres. A peine la cigarette allumée, la flamme disparut à cause du vent et Sanji se débarrassa du morceau de bois dans les vagues. Il s'appuya contre le bastingage humide et eut le temps de tirer quelques bouffées avant qu'une femme à la longue chevelure noire décorées d'anneaux de métal et de perles rouges, ne débarque sur le pont, visiblement en furie.

« Oh ma douce Yeri, tu viens m'avouer ton amo… » Une balle de pistolet passa à quelques centimètres de la joue du cuisinier qui l'évita de justesse grâce à son fluide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es allé dire à mon matelot ? Il est terrorisé maintenant !

- Il m'a demandé qu'est-ce que représentait la broderie dans mon dos, je lui ai simplement dit la vérité. » répondit le cuisinier, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

La dénommée Yeri pesta en des langues que Sanji ne comprit pas avant de s'approcher de lui, l'arme toujours au point.

« Il ne faudra pas se plaindre quand tu auras un vice-amiral aux trousses parce que le gosse aura été trop bavard !

- J'en connais un qui serait content d'une telle visite. » Le cuisinier montra du menton l'ile de laquelle ils s'approchaient. « On accostera quand ma douce ?

- Demain. Pense à tenir ta langue la prochaine fois idiot. »

La ténébreuse femme vit volte-face, son manteau virevoltant avec elle. Sanji la regarda retourner vers ses quartiers d'une démarche assurée, ses pistolets rangés sous son vêtement. Décidément, les seules femmes qu'il avait l'occasion de côtoyer étaient toutes des furies.

Dans les brumes de Grand Line, les flèches de granit de l'île d'Hasta de Brentz se dévoilaient aux navigateurs assez braves pour s'en approcher. Autour de l'île, des courants traitres changeaient au gré des vents et nombreux étaient les navires qui s'étaient laissés prendre au piège. Mais il y avait un homme sur cette île inhospitalière, un homme que Sanji devait absolument voir.

« Quelle idée d'aller s'installer là … » soupira une femme en tressant ses cheveux humides que le vent n'arrêtait pas d'ébouriffer. A ses côtés, le cuisinier d'East Blue fumait comme si de rien n'était.

« Un rustre comme lui ne mérite que la compagnie d'algues et de cadavres de toute façon. » Le pirate blond emplit ses poumons de fumée avant de la rejeter dans un soupir. « Merci de me déposer ma douce, ma fab… » Le contact d'un canon de fusil refreina ses envies de batifoler avec la belle femme à ses côtés. « D'accord, je me calme Yeri.

- Bien. Sinon je te jette par-dessus-bord. » Et Sanji savait qu'elle en était capable. Il avait déjà fini à l'eau trois fois pendant le voyage et n'avait réchappé de la mort que par le fait de la bonté des marins de Yeri qui lui avaient jeté une corde.

Yeri était une pirate de caractère, aguerrie aux subtilités de la navigation mais aussi à celle de la guerre. C'était une femme de grande taille, au visage dur et balafré d'une cicatrice sur la joue droite, aux formes certes généreuses mais toujours dissimulées sous une grande cape noire.

« Je pense qu'on est assez près et le vent est favorable. Tu es prêt à y aller ? »

Sanji hocha la tête et ramassa son sac. Yeri regarda une dernière fois l'île maudite pour jauger la distance et finit par soupirer.

« Tu me donnes beaucoup de mal Sanji, vraiment beaucoup. Considère que ma dette est épongée après ça.

- C'est avec Nami qu'il faudra voir ça …

- Oh. Cette vieille vipère … Toujours en vie ?

- COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER AINSI DE NAMI-SAN ? TA BEAUTE N'A D'EGAL QUE TA PERFI … » Sanji fut stoppé net dans son élan par la prise mortelle d'une patte de lionne sur sa gorge. Il sentait les griffes appuyer contre sa chair et déglutit difficilement en souriant de manière forcée à la femme en face de lui.

« Je suis tentée de te jeter par-dessus …

- OH NON EVITEZ PATRONNE ! » S'exclama le reste de l'équipage à la manœuvre sur le pont. Elle rit à gorge déployée tout en serrant plus celle de Sanji qui se mit à suffoquer.

« Quelle beauté terrible, je suis …

- Telburry, viens prendre ma place à la barre. Reste à cette distance de la côte et fais attention aux courants, je ne serais pas longue.

- Oui Capitaine ! » Répondit avec enthousiasme le jeune marin en prenant en main la barre du navire sous l'œil exigeant de son capitaine.

« Bien. Allons-y. »

La transformation d'un Zoan était toujours aussi impressionnante pour le cuisinier, malgré toutes ses pérégrinations sur les mers du globe. Yeri prit l'apparence d'une créature ailée légendaire : un magnifique griffon blanc, aussi beau que mortel dont les plumes immaculées s'étaient souvent retrouvées tachées d'écarlate au cours des batailles qu'ils avaient menées ensemble …

« Monte, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- OH, TU ME DONNES LE DROIT DE …

- C'est exceptionnel. La prochaine fois, je te transporterai dans mes serres, en prenant soin de les planter dans ta gorge de blanc-bec. »

Sanji n'ajouta pas un mot et se mit sur le dos de la créature qui sauta sur le pont, y prit de l'élan et s'élança au gré des vents vers Hasta de Brentz. Le vol ne se déroula pas sans encombre et ils prirent près de cinq heures à atteindre la côte, passant de courants aériens descendants à d'autres, évitant les tourbillons d'air les plus retors et les monstres marins qui jugeaient parfois bon de faire claquer leurs gigantesques mâchoires à trente mètres au-dessus de la surface de l'eau.

L'ile d'Hasta de Brentz était une spécificité géologique de Grand Line lui avait un jour raconté Nami. Ça n'était pas une ile à proprement dit avec un courant magnétique particulier la rendant trouvable avec un log pose mais un piton de roche géant donc la pointe transperçait les flots. Quelques bêtes sauvages y avait élu domicile on ne savait trop comment et quelques arbres géants aux lianes étrangleuses formaient la seule population de cet endroit hostile. La seule manière de trouver cette île était de faire preuve de malchance ou de posséder la vivre card de quelqu'un s'y trouvant, ce qui était le cas du cuisiner. Sous ses airs ô combien inhospitaliers, Hasta de Brentz était la « vigie du monde », une création des hommes de la grande civilisation du siècle oublié avait ajouté Robin. Au sommet de la plus haute aiguille rocheuse, il était possible non seulement d'atteindre à pied des îles célestes mais aussi de contempler ce qui se passait sur tous les océans. Hasta de Brentz était un point stratégique que le seigneur des Pirates se devait d'avoir sous son contrôle, même s'il devait pour cela y laisser croupir plusieurs semaines d'affilée son second.

« Voilà Sanji. » Yeri accrocha ses serres à la grève rocheuse et laissa descendre le cuisinier. « Je reviendrais ici demain, le temps que l'autre idiot finisse de faire ses bagages. Quand est-ce que viendra la relève ?

- Jamais. Franky et Ussop ont presque achevé le droïde qui nous permettra de prendre le contrôle de la vigie. C'est justement le message que je viens lui apporter.

- Oh quel dommage, je me faisais une telle joie de risquer ma peau pour venir jusqu'ici …

- Oh, tu n'es pas la seule. » Le cuisinier adressa un sourire énigmatique à Yeri qui secoua sa tête d'aigle et agita ses plumes pour en chasser le maximum d'eau avant de reprendre son envol.

« Prends soin de toi et passe le bonjour à l'autre décérébré.

- J'essayerai de ne pas y manquer. » Alors que le griffon retrouva les hauteurs et les courants traitres d'altitude, Sanji se dirigea vers la forêt de lianes, suivant avec attention les moindres frémissements de la vivre card de Zoro, du moins, ceux qui n'étaient pas dus aux vents à décorner les bœufs qui soufflaient sur Hasta de Brentz.

Zoro avait senti une présence familière rentrer dans son espace. Il rengaina son Wado qu'il venait de finir de nettoyer et le posa contre le mur froid de la grotte dans laquelle il avait élu résidence. C'était une caverne de petite dimension, au plafond plutôt bas reliée à une autre salle de pierre dans laquelle il avait installé son couchage sur une dalle de granit. Ce logement lui suffisait et les conditions de l'ile lui convenaient à ravir, un combat pour survivre de chaque instant.

L'épéiste jeta quelques pincées de sel sur l'énorme morceau de viande qu'il faisait cuire au-dessus de son feu de camp et continua l'entretien de ses lames qui venaient de servir, rien n'était meilleur que de la viande bien fraiche, et il ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête de son ouvrage en entendant des semelles de chaussures neuves claquer sur le sol de pierre. Un relent de fumée froide et humide et de Cologne raffinée accompagnait l'arrivant qui alla s'installer de l'autre côté du foyer, sans dire un mot, une nouvelle cigarette au bec.

Le sabreur, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la cuisson de son diner put aussi apprécier la vision d'un cuisinier trempée jusqu'aux os sous une grande pèlerine noire accrochée à ses épaules par une élégante chaine d'argent. Ses cheveux blonds avaient pris quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés et son sourcil se torsadait de façon toujours aussi insolente.

Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot, pas un regard. Zoro fit tourner sa viande sur sa broche improvisée et y jeta quelques baies rouges dont il y avait déjà pu expérimenter les vertus gustatives de nombreuses fois auparavant. Le cuisiner le regarda faire sans rien dire, assis sur une caisse qui l'avait trainée près des flammes apaisantes qu'il regardait danser. Le chasseur de pirates regarda lui aussi les flammes ondulées mais au fond des yeux de l'arrivant …

Un délicat fumet appela Zoro quelques minutes plus tard. Il remit son dernier sabre dans son fourreau et fouilla dans son barda pour en tirer une planche de bois et un couteau. Il enfonça la courte lame dans la viande encore saignante comme il l'aimait, la fit glisser sur la broche et la posa sur son assiette improvisée qu'il trancha nettement en deux d'un imperceptible mouvement du poignet. Il passa la moitié de sa pitance au cuisinier de l'autre côté des flammes qui le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans la grotte et attrapa ce qui lui tendait son compagnon d'aventure.

Sanji jaugea du regard la viande que lui avait servie Zoro. Elle devrait provenir de l'un de ces cerfs géants qui broutaient la cime des arbres qu'il avait croisé en cherchant la résidence de son « cher » épéiste. La cuisson semblait bien réalisée et il reconnut les petites baies rouges écrasées contre la viande comme étant des baies de Hychiane, une plante qu'il cultivait lui-même dans son jardin botanique pour ses vertus gustatives. Le cuisinier plongea ses dents dans la chair tendre, les yeux de nouveau fixés sur les flammes, arrachant une première bouchée de la pièce de gibier et fut agréablement surpris du résultat. Le rustre aux ridicules cheveux verts avait réussi à faire quelque chose de mangeable avec des ingrédients de piètre qualité … Pas mal.

Le sabreur fut presque content de voir le blond dévorer à grandes bouchées la viande de Serphacus qu'il venait de lui servir. Après tout, que le cuisinier mange ou ne mange pas, ça lui était complètement égal, il n'avait pas plus de considération que ça pour l'énervant blondinet au sourcil roulé … Il mangea sa propre part avec délectation et empressement, sans quitter le blond des yeux.

La jambe noire lança quelques œillades hésitantes vers Zoro, effrayé de se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'observation. Il eut cependant le malheur de croiser le regard du chasseur de pirates, démon aux yeux sombres qui le scrutaient. Les flammes dansaient dans ses yeux et Sanji en eut le corps secoué d'un frisson et la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire pour exorciser le mal qui le rongeait soudainement fut de cracher d'une voix dédaigneuse :

« C'est la chose la plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais mangé. »

Zoro se figea sur place alors que Sanji se levait et jetait son paquet de cigarettes vide dans les flammes. C'était donc comme ça que le cuisinier voulait démarrer la soirée et les hostilités ? Très bien.

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas en manger Love Cook. » rétorqua Zoro, immédiatement déçu du manque d'audace de sa réponse.

« Et en faire quoi ? Te le jeter à la figure peut-être Marimo ? » Le cuisinier se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte, sa pèlerine claquant théâtralement au-dessus des flammes. Il se baissa pour ramasser son sac et le balança sur son épaule.

« Déjà, pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder hein ? Encore un ordre de ta chère Nami qui te demande de venir pour voir si je ne roupille pas trop ? Sache que je la maudis cette vieille harpie ! »

« Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de Nami-SWAAAAAAAAN ! » riposta le cuisinier avec son excitation habituelle à l'évocation de l'une des fabuleuses princesses dont il avait la charge sur le bateau avant de reprendre sur un ton plus détaché : « Non, je venais juste pour te dire que malheureusement, ton calvaire sur cette île maudite est fini, Ussop et Franky ont trouvé une solu … » Quelque chose coupa soudainement sa route et manqua de peu de lui fracasser la tête. Zoro venait d'écraser son poing gauche contre le mur, lui bloquant l'accès à l'étroit corridor de sortie de la grotte.

Le sabreur lui lança un regard terrifiant plein de rage. Sanji se figea sur place. « Laisse-moi passer Zoro. » murmura-t-il alors que l'autre main de Zoro, couverte de cicatrices blanches sur la peau encore hâlée, s'approchait de son visage, sans pour autant le toucher. Le cuisinier ferma les yeux.

« Non, tu ne t'en iras pas. » répondit le chasseur de pirates dans un grognement. Sa main effleura la joue de l'homme aux yeux bleus avant d'attraper son menton, d'entrouvrir ses lèvres du bout de son pouce et de l'embrasser violemment. Zoro étreignit le corps du cuisinier à lui en briser les côtes, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et lui mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne consciente à lui laisser la voie libre. Sanji prit un moment à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait avant de repousser Zoro de toutes ses forces. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre. Sanji le toisa avec mépris, lui écrasa le sternum avec le talon de sa chaussure avant de l'attraper par le col de son manteau et de le relever. Le cuisinier n'avait pas pour habitude de se servir de ses mains en combat mais … S'agissant là d'un combat qu'il devait à tout prix gagner, il plaqua l'épéiste contre la paroi froide et répondit à son baiser avec violence. Profitant de la surprise, la langue de Sanji força l'accès à la bouche de Zoro avant que ce dernier ne l'attrape aussi par ses vêtements et le pousse, sans ménagement, contre la paroi opposée. Le cuisinier en eut le souffle coupé et il recula la tête contre la roche humide pour reprendre quelques bouffées d'air frais.

« Algue nauséabonde.

- Cuisinier de merde. » Répondit le sabreur en embrassant le cou exposé de Sanji du bout des lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un regard, un sourire avant de se replonger au cœur de la bataille. Le blond reprit les hostilités le premier, déséquilibrant l'homme d'East Blue d'un croche-patte bien senti. Zoro tituba quelques instants, évitant de justesse de tomber dans les flammes avant de saisir son compagnon par sa pèlerine pour l'étreindre fougueusement et l'écraser volontairement contre le mur. Ils renversèrent au passage une pile instable de vivres et de matériel alors qu'ils combattaient tous deux pour la dominance, pour le contrôle de ce qui allait suivre. Sanji griffa la joue de Zoro, de peur d'abimer ses mains en lui assénant un crochet du droit, et ce dernier lui répondit en tirant ses cheveux en arrière, le forçant à s'arque-bouter. Les dents du terrible chasseur de pirates se plantèrent dans la peau offerte, juste à la jointure du cou et de l'épaule. Sanji cria, secoua l'épaule et reprit le contrôle de la situation en projetant son adversaire de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sonné, l'épéiste prit quelques secondes à se protéger de la furie blonde qui lui ôtait sans ménagement son manteau et riposta en triturant maladroitement le fermoir d'argent de la lourde pèlerine noire qui couvrait les épaules du cuisinier. Le vêtement produisit un bruissement sourd en arrivant sur le sol et Zoro s'attaqua à la couche suivante de tissu en repoussant Sanji dans un autre boyau étroit, celui qui menait à ce qui lui servait de chambre à coucher.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la banquette de pierre recouverte de couvertures qui faisait office de lit, l'homme de North Blue ne portait plus que son pantalon et se félicitait d'avoir emmené une chemise de rechange. Il restait la même quantité de vêtements sur le corps musclé du sabreur qui arborait en plus des traces de griffures d'où perlaient de minuscules gouttes de sang.

Sanji réussit à prendre l'ascendant et pousser Zoro contre sa couchette de fortune. Il attrapa ses bras et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu t'es bien battu. » dit le cuistot passablement essoufflé, appuyant son propos avec un haussement de sourcil, satisfait de voir l'épéiste étendu, vulnérable au-dessous de lui.

« Ah ? » s'étonna le sabreur alors qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. « C'est généralement quelque chose qu'on dit au perdant. » Il se défit de l'emprise de Sanji sur ses mains pour saisir les épaules du cuisinier et le faire rouler sur le tas de couvertures. Sa poigne sans merci se resserra autour des poignets du blond qui ne tarda pas à crier et à se débattre comme un diable.

« Lâche-moi enfoiré !

- Pour que tu me poignardes dans le dos ? Jamais. » Et sur ces mots, il prit possession des lèvres du vaincu en desserrant son étreinte. Le combat était fini. Sanji succomba doucement au baiser de Zoro, tendrement violent … Le blond se laissa doucement aller alors que les lèvres du sabreur retraçaient sa mâchoire, descendaient sur sa gorge et mordillaient le lobe de son oreille. Un gémissement eut même l'audace de s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes, Zoro ne put retenir un rire : Sanji n'avait décidément pas lutté bien longtemps.

« Déshabille-toi. » lança l'homme aux cheveux verts d'un ton autoritaire tout en commençant à ôter ses chaussures. Le cuisinier s'assit sur le bord de la couchette et se débarrassa rapidement de ses bottines noires avant de s'assoir en tailleur dans la longueur de l'étroite couchette. Il déboutonna doucement son pantalon, sans pour autant l'enlever, caressa la bosse sous ses vêtements, sans que son regard ne quitte celui de son compagnon d'aventure. Le sang de Zoro bouillonnait déjà et il se retint difficilement d'interrompre le petit jeu de Sanji. Il voulait voir jusqu'où ce dernier était prêt à aller dans la provocation.

Le blond, assis sur les jambes, jouait des hanches alors que ses mains habiles jouaient avec l'élastique de son boxer et son sexe qui se trouvait juste en-dessous. L'homme d'East Blue ne put s'empêcher de s'attaquer à la propre fermeture de son pantalon, faisant glisser son haramaki par la même occasion. Il s'assit en face du blond, dans la même position que lui et le regarda faire : sourire, le provoquer avec des œillades suggestives, faire descendre doucement son pantalon le long de ses hanches, caresser son corps, gémir, puis se débarrasser de ses sous-vêtements et attendre nu, vulnérable, tentateur que le terrible démon qu'il avait en face de lui vienne se déchaîner sur son corps.

Zoro s'approcha lentement de l'homme installé sur une épaisse couverture de fourrure blanche qui mettait son corps élancé mais finement sculpté en valeur. La pièce était faiblement éclairée, la seule source de lumière venant du feu dans la pièce voisine. Il l'étreignit, une main sur ses hanches, l'autre derrière sa tête et laissa le blond l'embrasser, parcourir sa nuque frissonnante de baisers, faire tintinnabuler ses boucles d'oreilles du bout de sa langue. Il respirait la douce odeur du cuisinier, passait sa main dans ses cheveux d'or et sentait les battements d'un autre cœur contre son torse.

Sanji interrompit l'étreinte et Zoro fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer le long des hanches, révélant son sexe, déjà en érection. A peine le vêtement eut-il touché le sol que Sanji posa sa tête sur l'épaule du sabreur et posa sa main sur sa verge gonflée. Zoro saisit aussi celle du cuisinier et ensemble, ils commencèrent à s'échanger cette faveur. La poigne de l'homme aux cheveux verts était rugueuse, forte, rapide mais le cuisinier avait appris à apprécier ses caresses qui le laissaient autrefois de marbre. Les premières fois, la douceur et la lenteur de Sanji exaspérait l'homme d'East Blue mais avec le temps, il avait pris goût à ce toucher habile et délicat et tellement agréable. Zoro aimait les choses franches, sa main allait et venait sur le sexe tendu, sans fioritures alors que Sanji aimait tourner son poignet, jouer avec ses doigts, titiller les bourses et le gland au gré de ses envies.

Le plaisir ne tarda pas à se faire ressentir des deux côtés alors que leurs lèvres partaient à la rencontre les unes des autres, que les corps se rapprochaient avec des coups de hanches pour forcer l'autre à accélérer le mouvement … Ils étaient face à face, front contre front, regards fixés l'un dans l'autre dans une bataille qu'ils menaient pourtant l'un avec l'autre, dans un parfait accord, le seul qu'ils ne pourraient jamais conclure.

Sanji se laissa tomber sur le dos et laça ses jambes autour de la taille de Zoro, unissant encore plus leurs corps ardents, frémissants de désir. Le blond s'arqua pour offrir sa gorge aux baisers de l'autre homme qui ne se fit pas prier pour exaucer son souhait de ravager son cou, de le mordre, de l'embrasser, de le faire sien.

Zoro lâcha le sexe de son compagnon dès qu'il sentit sa jouissance se rapprocher trop vite et sentit le cuisinier faire de même. Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment, soudainement submergés par une vague de sentiments qu'ils voulaient juste refouler pour le moment ils auraient tout le temps pour les faire déferler plus tard. Sanji attrapa la main du sabreur et lécha patiemment ses doigts, sans le quitter de l'œil. Aucun des deux n'avait envie d'aller chercher quelque chose d'autre pour faire office de lubrifiant, sur cette ile hostile, ils se suffiraient à eux même. Le sabreur souleva sa main, attrapa les hanches du cuisinier et fit pénétrer son index en lui, étouffant immédiatement son soupir d'inconfort avec un baiser. Il fit suivre à son doigt le rythme de sa langue, pour apaiser l'homme en-dessous de lui, lui faire oublier autant que possible le déplaisant prélude à l'acte sexuel. Etrangement, cette partie ne déplaisait pas tant que ça au principal intéressé. Il aimait lire la concentration sur le visage de Zoro, sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées et œillades anxieux quand il regardait ce qu'il faisait. Malgré l'expérience et le temps, le sabreur avait toujours peur de le blesser, cette pensée amusait tellement le cuisinier ! Et puis … Ce dernier appréciait sentir la tension se concentrer dans le bas de son ventre, l'attente du plaisir qui n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition … Il avait tellement hâte de ne faire plus qu'un avec l'homme aux cheveux verts …

Le chasseur de pirates aimait le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Sanji, cette expression reposée, détendue malgré les doigts qui remuaient en lui, le préparant à ce qui allait suivre. C'était peut-être grâce à sa main qui allait et venait sur son sexe que le blond réussissait à garder le sourire …

« Je … » Zoro ne trouva pas les mots, il ne les trouvait jamais de toute façon. Il haussa les épaules et cracha dans la paume de sa main, lubrifiant son sexe pour ce qui allait venir.

Sanji rit doucement. Le visage du sabreur arborait une teinte rouge vif et il regardait ailleurs. Le cuisinier voulut se retourner mais une main se posa fermement sur sa cuisse.

« Je veux te voir. » ronchonna simplement l'épéiste en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules et en s'alignant. Cela ne dérangeait pas le blond, pas le moins du monde. Zoro voulait voir son visage, voulait décrypter ses expressions, le voir sourire et pleurer, soupirer et haleter … Il n'avait plus besoin de fuir son regard, il n'avait plus peur de regarder l'homme mais surtout la vérité en face. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées dans leur relation avant que le sabreur ne franchisse finalement le pas et Sanji avait apprécié chaque minute du périple des coups qui devenaient caresses, des morsures changées en baisers, des insultes acerbes aux murmures délicats … Le chemin avait été une bataille de chaque instant dont ils étaient, au final, tous deux sortis vainqueurs. Sanji entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Zoro.

La pénétration fut brutale. Le cuisinier geignit de douleur, l'épéiste ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle, mais le plus pénible était fait. Il ne restait qu'à récolter le plaisir qui viendrait peu à peu, à force d'efforts et d'habilité. L'homme aux cheveux verts commença à bouger, aller et venir dans son amant, attentif au moindre frémissement de lèvres, toujours heureux d'embrasser toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Sanji délia ses doigts de ceux de l'autre homme et se caressa, en rythme avec les coups de hanche de plus en plus forts, de mieux en mieux orientés. Zoro se redressa et souleva un peu les hanches de Sanji, attaquant sous un autre angle, avec plus de puissance et de précision. Le cuisinier se réhabituait peu à peu à l'intrusion en lui, apprenait de nouveau à s'en satisfaire, à en tirer du plaisir au-delà de la gêne.

Le sabreur frappa alors sa prostate de plein fouet. Le dos de Sanji se souleva et il hoqueta de plaisir. Zoro essuya la sueur sur son front, empoigna les hanches de son amant et lança ses dernières forces dans le combat, enchainant les attaques sans discontinuer, frappant toujours au même endroit, savourant les cris de plaisir que poussaient le cuisinier. Le cœur de l'épéiste se gonfla de fierté il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à leurs premières fois maladroites, quand seul son propre plaisir lui importait, quand il ne voulait pas admettre que coucher avec le cuisinier était bien plus qu'une façon de décharger sa frustration. Au-delà du plaisir physique qu'il s'était toujours octroyé, il appréciait désormais plus que tout de satisfaire son partenaire, de le faire jouir, hurler, de le couvrir de baisers et de s'endormir avec lui, lové au creux de ses bras.

« Hey Marimo. » souffla Sanji alors que l'homme aux cheveux verts s'allongeait sur lui sans pour autant arrêter ses mouvements, leurs lèvres se frôlaient. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me faire jouir ? »

Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres de Zoro qui se retira et se redressa sans préavis, laissant le cuisinier haletant et frustré, avant de retourner en lui, frappant sa prostate trois fois de suite, finissant d'achever le cuisinier qui jouit sans même toucher son sexe, en hurlant le nom de son amant à pleins poumons, le corps parcouru de spasmes et les yeux clos. Le sabreur effleura la joue de Sanji du bout de ses doigts et atteignit l'orgasme peu après son compagnon dont l'intimité se contracta, enserrant son sexe dans un étau de chair absolument fabuleux. L'homme aux cheveux verts continua à aller et venir dans le blond un moment, jusqu'à ce que sa verge ne redevienne flasque et que ses dernières forces l'abandonnent. Il se retira avant de s'écrouler sur l'autre corps couvert de sueur, massant doucement son abîme pour apaiser le désagréable sentiment de vide que pouvait ressentir le cuisinier, il faisait cela à chaque fois et le principal concerné adorait l'attention.

Zoro secoua l'épaule de Sanji qui s'endormait déjà sous lui et lui fit signe de se glisser sous la belle couverture de fourrure, encore un souvenir de leurs folles aventures dans le Nouveau Monde et le cuisinier s'exécuta tant bien que mal, engourdi et soudainement fatigué. Le sabreur le suivit sous la fourrure et s'installa dans son dos, les deux corps s'emboitant parfaitement dans le minuscule espace et le bras droit du chasseur de pirates faisant office d'oreiller pour eux deux. Zoro posa son autre main sur la hanche du cuisinier qu'il caressa tendrement, le temps que l'autre trouve le sommeil. Sanji sentait le souffle chaud du sabreur dans son cou et se laissa doucement aller, hésitant à se retourner pour embrasser une dernière fois l'homme qui …

« J'ai envie de le refaire. » grommela l'épéiste en serrant tant bien que mal le cuisinier contre lui. Sanji rit intérieurement : il sentait depuis plusieurs minutes le sexe tendu de l'homme aux cheveux verts contre lui, c'était un exploit que ce dernier ait tenu aussi longtemps sans lui demander un autre tour ! A vrai dire, le blond avait lui aussi envie de recommencer, il attendait juste que l'algue idiote fasse le premier pas.

« Très bien tête d'algue, laisse-moi juste … WHOA ! » s'exclama soudainement le cuisinier en sentant une main saisir sa verge déjà tendue. « Attends je t'ai dit idiot, je vais chercher un truc ! » La jambe noire se débâtit tant bien que mal pour sortir du lit improvisé et se retrouva à quatre pattes dans la grotte, à fouiller dans les vêtements qu'ils s'étaient précédemment arrachés l'un l'autre …

« Ah c'est bon ! » Le cuisinier se redressa triomphalement en tendant le bandeau de Zoro qui s'était entretemps assis contre le mur de pierre, amusé par la scène qui s'était déroulée devant lui.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Et en effet, le sabreur savait exactement quoi faire. Sanji, sous ses airs de garçon sage, était de loin la personne la plus débauchée qu'il connaissait et il était fier d'être le seul à pouvoir en profiter, en user et en abuser à outrance. Ils appréciaient tous deux à demi-mots la face romantique et posée de leur relation mais la face purement charnelle était celle qui les avait en premier lieu réunis. Zoro n'était pas forcément enthousiaste au début quand Sanji lui proposait de faire quelques folies, même dans sa vie sexuelle il n'aimait pas s'embarrasser de fioritures, mais avec le temps, il avait appris à apprécier ces originalités il n'était qu'un homme après tout, un homme avec très peu de volonté et de résistance quand il s'agissait de Sanji.

Le cuisinier prit place contre son amant, collant son dos contre ses pectoraux puissants et son érection. Il croisa les poignets et Zoro mit la tête sur son épaule pour nouer la pièce de tissu correctement. Le sabreur se prépara rapidement et prit la peine d'humidifier encore un peu l'entrée de Sanji avec sa salive. A peine la tâche effectuée que l'homme d'East Blue guida d'une main le blond sur son sexe qui fut bien trop heureux de s'assoir dessus, l'enserrant dans un tunnel de chair ardent. Le sabreur tremblait déjà de plaisir en posant ses mains sur les hanches du cuisinier qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder l'équilibre avec les poignets liés. Sanji appréciait beaucoup cette position. Il dictait son propre rythme, Zoro le pénétrait plus profondément et les baisers maladroits obtenus à force de contorsions avaient quelque chose d'infiniment excitant …

L'homme de North Blue prit correctement appui sur ses jambes et commença à rebondir sur les cuisses du sabreur sans que celui-ci ne trouve rien à redire la vitesse lui convenait, la chaleur du corps contre lui contrastait délicatement avec l'humidité du mur de pierre contre lequel il était installé et le seul spectacle de voir son sexe entrer et sortir de son compagnon était presque suffisant pour le faire jouir dans l'instant. Quand il voyait que Sanji penchait de trop vers l'avant, il le rattrapait et l'étreignait, le motivait en flattant son entrejambe ou en lui mordant le lobe de l'oreille et en tirant ses cheveux.

« Zo … ro … » haleta la jambe noire déjà à bout de forces.

« Oui ? » Il caressa les tétons de l'homme sur ses genoux en couvrant son cou de petites morsures, lui non plus approchait à grands pas de la jouissance, la fatigue et l'émotion lui faisait perdre de l'endurance. Sanji s'arqua et fit passer ses bras attachés derrière la tête de Zoro pour l'attirer dans un baiser renversant, douloureux mais tellement délicieux leurs langues tournoyaient dans un ballet sauvage et impétueux dans lequel leurs cœurs trop pleins se déversaient …

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Zoro. » murmura le blond contre les lèvres de son amant alors que l'orgasme le frappait de plein fouet, le laissant tremblant et pantelant contre l'homme qui le faisait se sentir à la fois si fort et si vulnérable, l'homme qui mettait le feu à son sang en un regard, l'homme qui dominait son cœur, son corps et son âme depuis si longtemps, sans partage. L'épéiste jouit lui aussi, les dents serrées laissant tout juste échapper un nom. Les mots n'étaient pas sa spécialité, il avait du mal en comprendre toutes les subtilités et les nuances alors il se contenta de répondre à ce que Sanji venait de dire en lui serrant trois fois la hanche. Ce dernier sourit et serra lui aussi la cuisse du sabreur trois fois.

« Je … Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu. » marmonna Zoro. Il se leva et Sanji en profita pour se remettre confortablement sous les couvertures, profitant l'ombre d'un instant du délicieux spectacle de la musculature de l'homme aux cheveux verts en train de se mouvoir …

Le sabreur revint dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard avec une outre remplie d'eau et quelques gâteaux secs qu'il tendit à Sanji sans la moindre cérémonie. Le blond hocha la tête, se rassit et grignota silencieusement avant que la voix puissante de Zoro ne le sorte de sa torpeur.

« Je viens de penser à quelque chose.

- Grande nouvelle ! » s'exclama le cuistot avant que l'épeiste ne le rappelle à l'ordre avec une tape sur l'épaule.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas faire demain pour rentrer si tu as mal au … »

Sanji pesta, il savait bien qu'il avait oublié quelque chose au moment où Zoro avait commencé à le déshabiller !

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser me faire l'amour comme ça ! Deux fois en plus, bon dieu, demain je vais avoir tellement mal et ça sera TA faute. »

L'homme aux cheveux verts leva les yeux au ciel avant d'attraper le bras de Sanji pour l'éteindre. Ca le calmait à chaque fois. « Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Je vais t'attacher et tu vas voyager couché sur le ventre, c'est crédible en plus.

- Pas mal Marimo. Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que des bêtises qui sortent de ta bouche …

- Tais-toi Love Cook. Finis de manger et allons-nous coucher. » Zoro déposa un petit baiser sur le coin des lèvres du cuisinier qui haussa les épaules et se glissa sous la fourrure.

Les deux ne tardèrent pas à trouver le sommeil, les doigts entrelacés et quelques mots doux aux lèvres, au cœur d'une île sauvage et hostile qu'ils étaient ravis de quitter le lendemain, ensemble.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ...**

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu ou du moins pas trop déplu ...**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions par reviews, je prends tout : les compliments, les insultes, les demandes en mariage et les menaces de mort ! **

**Allez, prenez soin de vous, le second volet sera sans doute là dans quelques semaines, quand je serais en vacances après mes partiels 8D.**

**Merci encore d'avoir lu ! **

***s'incline encore* **

**PS : Je fais référence à un autre groupe que Biffy Clyro dans ce texte, il y aura une petite récompense à la personne qui trouve le nom de ce fameux groupe *jeu-concours financé par mon imagination* **


	2. The Land At The End Of Our Toes

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !**

**Voilà donc le deuxième et ultime one-shot de ma série ! **

**Il s'intitule donc The Land At The End of Our Toes du nom fabuleux de la première partie du double album de Biffy Clyro qui a donné son nom à la fiction.**

**Bref, ça n'est ni une suite, ni une "préquelle", c'est en quelque sorte une autre anecdote de la romance de Zoro et Sanji sur les bases que j'ai posées dans le premier OS ... Enfin bon, j'vais pas faire une dissertation sur toutes les oppositions qui existent entre ces deux textes, je vous laisse juste découvrir et j'espère, apprécier !  
Eh tiens, vous pouvez les lire et relire dans le sens qui vous plait le plus ! **

**Disclamer : L'histoire et les personnages annexes sont à moi. Les personnages appartiennent à Monsieur Oda et le titre de l'histoire est des chapitres sont des fabuleuses créations de Biffy Clyro *love***

**Warnings : y'a un lemon, quelques grossièretés : rien de bien méchant ! **

**Remerciements : je tiens à remercier toutes (enfin je pense que ce sont des filles) celles qui m'ont mis des reviews en anon, aussi bien sur cette histoire que sur Hot In There : Adiez, Laboon et little k ! Merci beaucoup, vos petits mots me font très plaisir !  
Sinon, j'ai toujours une pensée pour mes deux meilleures amies : Moya et Hurry même si elles n'ont pas beaucoup aidé sur le coup 8D ! FEIGNASSES !  
Et pour finir ... ESPADRILLES POUR AUTOMATIC-WRITING BECAUSE SHE DESERVES IT OKAY ?  
Et puis bon, un graaaaand merci à Nathdawn et Soullakh parce que ... COPIIIIIIIIIINES !  
**

* * *

**Opposites  
**

**Deuxième partie : The Land At The End Of Our Toes**

Le claquement des sabots ferrés sur le pavé et le grincement des essieux de la charrette dans laquelle il était installé plongeaient Zoro dans un état de somnolence. Les conditions étaient parfaites pour une petite sieste : il faisait beau mais pas trop chaud grâce à une douce brise venue de l'océan tout proche et le trajet s'annonçait encore …

« On est arrivés m'sieur !

- Déjà ? » S'exclama Zoro en ouvrant les yeux. « Attendez, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est partis de la ville ?

- Une heure, pas plus. Je vous ai dit que ça n'était pas loin mais vous avez quand même voulu que je vous emmène, pas que ça me dérange mais mon père m'avait demandé de …

- Oui oui très bien. » Le sabreur n'écoutait plus. Il sauta de la carriole, son sac sur le dos et lança une petite liasse de billets au jeune paysan qui l'avait déposé. « J'espère que ça te suffit.

- Euh oui m'sieur, c'est parfait. » Acquiesça le jeune homme en rangeant l'argent dans sa poche. « La maison est au bout de l'allée, vous ne pouvez par la rater.

- Merci. Allez, bonne journée ! »Le sabreur regarda le chariot faire demi-tour et disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers l'allée qu'on lui avait indiquée, un mince chemin de terre qui serpentait entre les arbres et les buissons, ignorant totalement l'allée somptueuse, encadrée d'arbres rares et fabuleux et même balisée de quelques panneaux, au cas où …

« Monsieur ! » Une jeune fille, l'air visiblement inquiète et agitée, vêtue d'un tablier et de gants boueux s'inclina rapidement devant son patron : un grand homme à la peau claire, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus océan en train d'émincer quelques légumes. « J'étais en train de ramasser les pêches bleues de Loguetown pour le dessert de demain au restaurant et …

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Selly ?

- J'ai marché sur quelque chose Monsieur Sanji … Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cadavre sauf que ça ne sentait pas mauvais … »

Le cuisinier leva son seul sourcil visible sous la mèche. « C'est quelqu'un qui a dû tomber dans les pommes avec la chaleur … Tu lui as donné à boire et à manger ?

- Euh oui, disons que j'ai essayé …

- Essayé ?

- Justement ! Il a ouvert un œil pour me dire qu'il vous cherchait et comme il avait l'air assez agressif, je suis partie en courant pour vous avertir ! »

Sanji soupira et posa son couteau sur le plan de travail. « Dis-moi Selly … Il avait des cheveux verts ?

- Euh … Oui. Ca le rendait encore plus effrayant et patibulaire ! »

Le cuisinier passa ses mains sous l'eau du robinet avant de les essuyer. « Très bien. Tu peux prendre ta journée Selly, je vais m'en charger.

- Merci Monsieur Sanji ! » Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait déjà dit et répété des centaines de fois qu'il ne voulait pas être appelé monsieur mais ses employés ne voulaient rien entendre …

« Oh et Selly ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux garder les pêches pour ta grand-mère. J'espère qu'elle va mieux. »

La jeune fille sourit de toutes ses dents au cuisinier. « Oui ! Elle va très bien depuis que votre ami le médecin est passé !

- Très bien. Allez fille et si tu croises les autres … Dis-leur que je leur donne leur journée à tous. Qu'ils apportent leurs récoltes à Jani au port, il fera tout monter sur le bateau pour le service de demain ... »

Selly hocha la tête et sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Elle passa par le magnifique salon intérieur de la maison et déboucha sur le perron où ses chaussures l'attendaient. Sanji, qui ne supportait plus de devoir nettoyer les traces de boue de tous ses employés qui passaient l'avertir de l'avancement des récoltes ou de la pousse des cultures, avait instauré une règle claire : pas de chaussures à l'intérieur.

Il suivit le même chemin que la jeune fille et enfila chaussettes et chaussures sur le perron de sa demeure, profitant au passage d'un léger souffle d'air frais qui remua ses cheveux. Il se redressa et descendit les marches vers la cour en terre battue qui lui permettait d'accéder aux différentes parties de son domaine. Il avait réussi à acclimater toutes les espèces qu'il avait ramenées de ses périples sur les mers du globe aménageant même une grotte artificielle pour les espèces qui préféraient l'humidité et l'obscurité ! Un enclos avait aussi été récemment construit pour abriter quelques fabuleux animaux dont la viande, le lait ou les œufs étaient un véritable enchantement …

Cette maison, ce jardin et bien sûr son restaurant-bateau au-dessus d'All Blue étaient l'œuvre de sa vie et lui permettaient d'emmener son art de la cuisine vers de nouveaux sommets. Il était ravi d'accueillir ses compagnons d'aventure aussi souvent que possible dans sa maison entre terre et mer : un côté de la maison donnait vers son jardin d'Eden tandis que l'autre s'ouvrait vers l'océan, infini et fabuleux.

Sanji marcha ainsi de longues minutes sous le soleil de midi, rêveur et satisfait, jusqu'à tomber sur le pêcher bleu de Longuetown … Sous ledit arbre, il vit une paire de bottes dépasser d'un buisson proche, un figuier noir de Helleis, et une touffe de cheveux verts émerger de l'autre côté … Non seulement, le marimo s'était perdu mais en plus, il osait profaner ses cultures …

« REVEILLE TOI SALE CON ! » hurla-t-il en écrasant son pied contre le mollet de son compagnon qui se réveilla en hurlant, Wado au clair.

« PUTAIN MAIS CA NE VA PAS DANS TA TETE DE DEBILE SOURCIL ROULE ?!

- JE T'EMMERDE MARIMO ! TU N'AVAIS QU'A PAS T'ENDORMIR DANS MON JARDIN !

- PAS DE MA FAUTE S'IL EST SI GRAND ET QUE JE ME SUIS UN PEU PERDU.

- PERDU ? TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? COMMENT RATER LA GRANDE ALLEE ENCADREE D'ARBRES ?

- PAS DE MA FAUTE SI C'EST MAL INDIQUE ! »

Sanji pinça l'arrête de son nez. Il fallait qu'il se calme. C'était écrit dans les étoiles que Zoro allait se perdre et cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver et de …

« CA NE T'EXCUSE EN RIEN ! » S'exclama le cuisinier en projetant sa semelle contre le torse de Zoro et en s'élançant pour le rattraper par le bras avant qu'il n'écrase ses jeunes plants de fenouil de Jaya : la catastrophe avait été évitée de peu …

« Bon … Si tu veux continuer à te battre, faisons ça loin de mon jardin d'accord ?

- Marché conclu. » L'estomac de Zoro fit un méchant gargouillis alors qu'il reprenait appui sur ses pieds en évitant d'écraser les insignifiantes plantes à ses pieds « Euh … Tu m'as apporté à manger ? »

Sanji eut envie soudainement envie de défigurer le sabreur. Tant d'idiotie était vraiment quelque chose de nocif. Il reprit d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais trahissait son … évident manque de patience.

« Zoro … Nous sommes à même pas dix minutes à pied de la maison.

- Ah. Ca me semblait plus loin que ça …

- Tu es vraiment trop con. Allez viens et suis-moi bien. »

Le cuisinier fit gracieusement volteface et attendit que le sabreur le rejoigne sur la petite allée de terre qui desservait ses différentes cultures. Zoro le rejoignit tant bien que mal en écrasant quelques plantes et en époussetant la terre qui s'était déposée sur ses vêtements. Il avait fait un genre d'effort en sachant qu'il venait voir Sanji … Au lieu de sa traditionnelle tenue de combat, il avait opté pour une veste en cuir noir négligemment ouverte sur son torse et un pantacourt de la même couleur couvert de motifs floraux beiges … Autant le choix du pantalon et de sa paire de chaussures, des espadrilles noires, s'était révélé judicieux, celui de la veste de cuir par une telle chaleur relevait de la connerie pure, il fallait l'admettre, il crevait de chaud.

Pendant la marche vers la maison, Zoro observa le cuisinier qui menait la marche. Cheveux toujours impeccablement coupés, chemise blanche en partie déboutonnée, jean qui mettait de belles hanches et un fessier ferme en valeur et …

Le sabreur s'arrêta net et attrapa machinalement le poignet du cuisinier. « J'ai oublié mon sac. »

Sanji écrasa le paquet de cigarettes qu'il tenait dans la main libre et pesta. « Zoro, je te jure, je vais te buter un jour. »

Il fit demi-tour et entraina l'homme aux cheveux verts avec lui sur le chemin qu'ils venaient d'arpenter. Les doigts du bretteur se laissèrent attraper par ceux du blond qui s'était entretemps lancé dans une diatribe enflammée sur la bêtise infinie de l'épéiste qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite ce qu'on lui chantait. Les doigts de Sanji le serraient fermement, sans doute de peur qu'il n'arrive à s'échapper et à se perdre encore …

« Tu écoutes ce que je te dis Marimo ? Va chercher ton sac qu'on puisse en finir et rentrer manger ! »

La main de Sanji avait quitté la sienne. Il se tenait à présent droit comme un i, les bras croisés, une nouvelle cigarette allumée entre les lèvres, l'air sombre et assez menaçant. Le bretteur farfouilla dans les buissons jusqu'à retrouver son sac, le lança sur son épaule et rejoignit le cuisinier qui reprit sa main dans la sienne et l'emmena sans piper un mot de plus vers sa grande maison blanche …

« Enlève tes chaussures en rentrant. » marmonna l'homme au sourcil en spirale en joignant lui-même le geste à la parole. Zoro s'exécuta et fonça s'affaler dans le premier fauteuil qu'il rencontra, abandonnant au passage son sac et sa veste sur le sol. Un petit somme n'allait pas être de trop …

Sanji prit quant à lui la direction de sa cuisine et reprit sa préparation là où il l'avait arrêtée. Au programme : crudités, omelettes aux champignons et petit vin d'un producteur local … Il fut cependant surpris de ne pas savoir le sabreur en train de l'importuner. Un regard dans le salon lui confirma que la tête de mousse dormait profondément. Il soupira. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque quatre mois et tout ce que l'autre trouvait à faire c'était de s'endormir ? Zoro était une cause perdue depuis bien longtemps …

Sanji se remit aux fourneaux, jouant du couteau et de l'épluche légume avec expertise, préparant vinaigrette et en notant de nouvelles idées qui lui venaient au fur et à mesure qu'il exerçait son art …

« Hey patron ! » Un homme l'interpella par la fenêtre. Sanji se retourna et vit Belkel, un de ses jardiniers et commis de cuisine. « J'ai croisé Selly et elle m'a dit qu'on avait la journée, elle disait vrai ?

- Oui, je vous laisse la journée et celle de demain aussi par la même occasion … Je ne sais pas si j'irai travailler demain …

- Pourquoi donc ? » Le jeune homme accoudé sur le bord de la fenêtre rabattit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« J'ai un invité. Un mec de mon équipage que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps …

- Celui que vous ne pouvez pas supporter ?

- Tout juste. » répondit Sanji, la voix aussi neutre que possible. « Mais c'est un de mes compagnons, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter.

« C'est super ça ! » L'employé de Sanji fit le tour et entra dans la maison par la porte grande ouverte. Il s'invita dans la cuisine et s'appuya sur le plan de travail, tout près de Sanji. « Au fait, merci beaucoup pour la dernière fois, c'était génial.

- Oui, on pourra se refaire ça dès que l'autre débile à la tête de gazon sera parti …

- Oh pourquoi ?

- Il ne comprendrait pas. » Sanji brisa les œufs qu'il fit revenir dans sa poêle avec des petits morceaux d'un champignon argenté, la corne d'Hazel dont la saveur un peu relevée s'accordait parfaitement avec les œufs …

« Vous ne pouvez pas essayer de lui en parler ?

- Pas moyen. Il est trop buté pour jouer au poker. Il ment très mal et il n'a toujours pas compris les règles … » Sanji ajouta quelques épices dans la préparation et dressa les assiettes, plaçant délicatement les omelettes fumantes aux côtés des petits légumes cueillis avec soin le matin même. Le cuisinier n'avait pas encore de dessert en tête, Zoro n'était pas trop passionné par le sucré de toute façon …

« Bon Belkel, j'ai l'autre idiot à nourrir et tu n'as pas envie de voir ça …

- Oh pas de souci patron, j'allais y aller de toute façon, je vais partir à la pêche avec ma sœur vu qu'on a l'après-midi de libre … Amusez-vous bien avec votre ami ! » Belkel sortit rapidement de la cuisine en chipant une pomme au passage et remit ses chaussures avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Sanji attrapa les assiettes, un verre et la bouteille de vin avant de s'annoncer au bretteur endormi …

« Le repas est servi sac à … » Sanji ne finit pas sa phrase en se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait que lui dans le salon. Où était encore passé le bretteur ?

Ses chaussures étaient toujours à l'entrée, il n'était donc pas parti bien loin. Sanji parcourra rapidement le rez de chaussée de la maison, sa bibliothèque, les deux chambres d'amis, une salle de bain et sa réserve : pas la moindre trace de son compagnon.

« Hey Marimo , le repas est servi ! » commença-t-il à crier, embêté de devoir bouger autant avec les assiettes en train de refroidir en main. En repassant dans le couloir qui longeait l'océan, il remarqua que la porte qui donnait sur sa terrasse océanique était entrouverte. Il s'engouffra agilement dans l'ouverture et trouva le bretteur sous la pergola de lin qu'il avait fait aménager, en train d'aiguiser ses sabres, l'air sombre, les sourcils froncé et le geste … brutal.

« Oï, désolé d'avoir pris du temps, j'ai eu cette idée de faire un rôti avec des baies de Falfel, fallait que je le note ! » Sanji posa l'assiette du bretteur sur la table basse en face de lui et approcha un fauteuil pour se mettre en face de lui. Il déboucha la bouteille de vin rouge avec élégance, s'en servit un verre et posa le récipient de verre en face de l'assiette de l'homme aux cheveux verts qui ne daigna même pas lever les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu fais encore la gueule tête d'algue ? Tu n'aimes pas le vin ? Tu veux autre chose à manger ? Tu … »

Sanji s'arrêta net en voyant le manque de réactivité du sabreur. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et décida de s'en griller une petite tout en réfléchissant aux bonnes tournures de phrases à employer pour s'approcher délicatement du problème …

« Le terrible chasseur de pirates a peur que son amant le trompe. »

Le bretteur arrêta d'aiguiser ses sabres et releva brusquement la tête, fusillant le blond du regard qui ne sembla pas y prêter attention. Sanji posa l'une de ses jambes sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois jaloux. » En voyant l'air blessé qu'arbora l'ombre d'un instant l'homme en face de lui, le cuisinier regretta ses mots qui manquaient un peu de miel … Néanmoins, comme Zoro n'était pas homme à ménager, il continua sur sa lancée.

« Je parlais d'une partie de poker. Tu te souviens, ce jeu auquel on a essayé de jouer à Yvelt. Tu étais tellement nul que tu as voulu découper toutes les autres personnes à la table de jeu en petits dés. » Nouvelle bouffée de cigarette, l'homme aux cheveux verts ne daignait toujours pas lever les yeux.

« On ne dirait pas mais je me sens profondément humilié par le fait que tu aies pu penser, même l'ombre d'un instant, que je puisse être affecté par ton absence au point de coucher avec le premier venu. » Sanji écrasa dans son mégot de cigarette dans un cendrier vide posé sur la table.

« Je tiens à te rappeler que pendant deux ans, j'ai réussi à survivre sans toi sabreur de pacotille et … » En voyant les lèvres du chasseur de pirates trembler, Sanji haussa le ton. « LAISSE-MOI FINIR ! » Il se leva en attrapant son verre de vin qu'il porta à ses lèvres et but goulûment. « Je tiens à te dire que tu es un gros con doublé d'un crétin et que quand je reviens ici, je ne veux plus te voir.»

Le sabreur regarda bouchée bée le cuisinier reprendre les assiettes et la bouteille de vin pour les ramener. D'accord : il fallait avouer qu'il y avait un peu de vérité dans ce que le blond venait de dire. Zoro avait effectivement eu quelques petites pensées qu'on pouvait plus ou moins qualifier de jalousie. Pas de quoi en faire un plat non ? Bon d'accord. Il avait fait une bêtise et laissé ses instincts prendre le dessus. Aussi, il était parti dehors au milieu de la discussion ce qui n'aidait sans doute pas à avoir une vision générale et surtout véridique des évènements.

Quand Sanji revint sous la pergola, Zoro n'avait pas bougé le moindre muscle et semblait au contraire pensif …

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que je viens de dire ? Il y avait trop d'informations pour ton cerveau atrophié ? Tu es désolé ?

- C'est bon Love Cook ! J'ai compris la leçon, je n'aurais pas dû douter de toi. Ça te convient ?

- HA ! C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire comme excuses ? C'est pathétique ! Je ne suis pas satisfait !

- Quoi ENCORE ? Tu veux que je me mette à genoux et que je prie pour ton pardon ?

- Oui, pour commencer ça peut être sympa …

- Va te faire voir. Je ne me mets à genoux pour personne. » grogna l'épéiste en se levant pour regarder le blond droit dans les yeux. Les deux amants étaient dangereusement proches et la tension dans l'air était palpable.

« Très bien alors. » Zoro ne l'avait vraiment pas vue venir. Sanji l'avait poussé contre la rambarde et d'un délicat mouvement, il le fit basculer tout entier dans l'eau de mer turquoise. Le temps que le sabreur ne se remette de ses émotions ses sabres, son sac, sa veste et ses chaussures l'avaient rejoint dans l'eau claire.

« J'espère que quelqu'un passera pour t'aider à retrouver le chemin de la côte. » dit le blond d'un ton hautain, hésitant à rester pour profiter de l'amusant spectacle du bretteur paniqué et énervé en train de repêcher ses affaires …

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour vers l'intérieur de sa maison, fier de sa victoire, il se fit interpeller d'une voix tonitruante « C'est bon sourcil roulé , tu as gagné. Je veux m'excuser ! »

Le cuisinier fit demi-tour et regarda le sabreur, debout sur le fond marin, l'eau jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait déjà eu le temps de remettre ses affaires sur la terrasse ponton et attendant juste une main délicate pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau.

« Tu vois quand tu veux Marimo, la raison arrive à t'éclairer de ses … » En voyant le petit sourire de Zoro quand il attrapa sa main, le cuisinier voulut reculer mais c'était trop tard. Le sabreur l'attira avec lui dans l'eau claire, lui déboitant presque l'épaule au passage. Quand il émergea la tête des flots, un chapelet de jurons s'échappa de ses lèvres charnues, au plus grand plaisir de l'épéiste qui riait à gorge déployée.

« Et ça t'amuse tête d'algue ?

- Oui, assez ! Je tuerais pour revoir l'expression sur ton visage, celle quand tu as compris que tu allais finir dans l'eau avec moi !

- Tsss. » siffla le cuisinier en passant ses bras autour des épaules nues du sabreur et en posant son menton au creux de son omoplate. Zoro enlaça aussi Sanji, rapprochant leurs deux corps autant que possible. N'importe qui d'autre autant sans doute eu quelques vertèbres cassées à cause de ça mais le blond était solide, puissant. Le bretteur l'estimait beaucoup pour ça.

« Tu as toujours faim bretteur d'eau douce ?

- Oui.

- Okay. Viens, je vais réchauffer les omelettes et sortir une autre bouteille de vin. » Le blond entreprit de nager vers le rivage et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin en voyant que l'homme d'East Blue ne le suivait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Pourquoi sortir une autre bouteille ? »

Sanji respira profondément trois fois avant de répondre. Il fallait rester calme à tout prix …

« Un vin rouge peut se boire certes à une température assez élevée mais ne se boit pas à température ambiante, d'autant plus quand il fait 30° dehors. Je vais donc …

- Quoi ? Tu vas la jeter ? » L'expression de pure panique sur le visage de Zoro surprit grandement le cuisinier. La course désespérée qui suivit encore plus. « JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS JETER DE L'ALCOOL SAUVAGE !

- JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS COMETTRE DE CRIME ŒNOLOGIQUE ! » Répliqua le cuisinier en se lançant à sa poursuite, eau à mi-cuisse, sur les derniers mètres du rivage. La boisson donnait visiblement des ailes à Zoro qui réussit à arriver dans la cuisine quelques secondes avant le blond qui assista impuissant à la consommation cul sec d'une bouteille de vin quasi-entière et au massacre littéral de son plancher de bois à l'eau de mer.

« Bon … » soupira-t-il en regardant l'étendue des dégâts. « Je réchauffe le repas et tu vas chercher une serpillière pour essuyer tout ce bordel. Si tu fous en l'air mon plancher, je t'explose.

- D'accord Love Cook ... J'enlève mes vêtements alors ? » Le ton qu'employa Zoro fit bouillir le sang de Sanji. C'était une espèce de provocation un peu érotique qui se voulait innocente mais …

« Fais ce que tu veux Marimo, du moment que tu me laisses faire à manger et que tu ne fous pas de l'eau salée partout ! » Le sabreur haussa les épaules en se débarrassant de son pantalon et partit à la recherche de la salle de bain pour récupérer serviettes et serpillières. En voyant les escaliers, il se décida à grimper dans la chambre de Sanji, une magnifique pièce qui occupait presque l'intégralité de l'étage supérieur, meublée avec soin et élégance dans les tons blancs et écru. Les rideaux de lin suspendus au baldaquin remuaient doucement à cause du courant d'air frais venu de la mer qui traversait la pièce, rappelant à Zoro le lointain souvenir des voiles du Vogue Merry …

Il resta un moment plongé dans sa rêverie avant de se souvenir des raisons de sa montée. Il repéra une commode dans le coin de la pièce et piocha, sans se permettre de regarder, un nouveau boxer pour le cuisinier avant de se retourner pour lui chercher une nouvelle chemise blanche et un pantalon. Il posa ses trouvailles sur le lit et partit en quête de la boite dans laquelle le blond remisait toutes les affaires qu'il oubliait chez lui.

Il y trouva une chemise rouge à manches courte dont une partie des boutons avaient disparus, on se demandait bien comment, mais décida tout de même de s'en revêtir. Pour le bas, il attrapa un pantalon déchiré au-dessus des genoux et l'enfila plutôt difficilement, il avait pris pas mal de muscle entre temps. Au fond de la boîte, il trouva une fourrure blanche soigneusement pliée. Il se souvenait comme si c'était la veille du combat contre le tentaculaire loup des neiges à l'issue duquel ils gardèrent chacun une pièce de fourrure en trophée il ne partait presque jamais à l'aventure sans la sienne.

Avec un sourire, il remit le contenu du coffret en place sous le lit de son compagnon et descendit finalement les escaliers pour retrouver Sanji devant les fourneaux.

« Tiens, vêtements. »

Le cuisinier les attrapa au vol d'une main, la jambe du pantalon manquant de renverser le contenu de la salière par terre.

« Assieds-toi quelque part, c'est presque prêt. J'ai décidé de faire un genre de petit … »

Zoro désactiva son cerveau le temps que le blond finisse d'expliquer comment il avait décidé de sauver leur repas et se contenta de remercier poliment une fois l'assiette devant lui. Il ne voyait pas exactement la différence avec le plat précédent mais ça n'était pas important : une fourchette et il était déjà de retour dans le monde culinaire de Sanji. Ca changeait des racines et du gibier dont il savait se contenter quand il était seul, perdu en pleine nature hostile ou tout simplement trop paresseux ou sévèrement blessé pour trouver une taverne …

« Ça te plait ?

- Ouais, c'pas mal. »

Sanji se retint de sourire et disparut un instant pour revêtir les vêtements que lui avait apporté le sabreur. Il avait plutôt bien choisi et même pensé à lui ramener un nouveau caleçon. L'homme de North Blue espéra juste que Zoro n'avait pas remué trop profondément dans le tiroir …

« Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire cet après-midi ? » demanda l'épéiste en tendant la main vers la nouvelle bouteille de vin que Sanji avait posé devant lui.

« A ton avis ? » Le blond était déjà levé et posait les assiettes vides dans l'évier. « On va faire comme d'habitude. » En un instant, il était revenu aux côtés de son compagnon, avait saisi sa chemise et posé ses lèvres contre les siennes, juste un furtif contact qui se voulait l'avant-goût de ce qui allait suivre. « Le sel commence à me brûler la peau alors je propose qu'on aille ...

- Se doucher. » Compléta l'homme aux cheveux verts en se levant lui aussi. « Et on avisera ensuite.

- Ca me convient … » soupira Sanji en déposant un baiser dans le cou de l'épéiste. « Mais je refuse que tu me portes dans l'escalier, souviens-toi comment ça a fini la dernière fois : tu m'as explosé le crâne sur le vaisselier du salon et on a dû aller chercher Chopper qui était au jardin avec les autres pour qu'il m'ausculte. Après il a fallu qu'on nettoie le sang et qu'on explique aux autres comment … »

Le bretteur souffla « C'est bon, je m'en souviens. ». Juste en sentant ses muscles se tendre, le cuisinier avait réussi à deviner ses intentions : c'était bien joué de sa part.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je te por …

- Ah oui non en effet, je ne préfère pas. » L'interrompit Sanji « Et puis merde, se faire porter c'est un truc de gonzesses, tu m'as juste eu par surprise la dernière fois ! »

Zoro essaya de garder son calme « Oui bon … Tout ça pour dire que je te laisse me guider vers la chambre, comme ça on évite les accidents et » le volume de sa voix diminua significativement « de se perdre surtout. »

Sanji laça ses doigts avec ceux de Zoro et l'emmena presque cérémonieusement vers sa chambre.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te suis Cook. Tu me tapes sur le système.

- Sept ans que je me dis la même chose en pensant à toi Marimo. »

Sanji ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, fit rentrer son amant, la referma et se jeta sur les lèvres. Zoro tituba un instant, manquant de tomber à la renverse sur le lit mais se ressaisit aussitôt, déplaçant l'action vers la salle de bain attenante dont la porte était déjà ouverte. Là, il avait l'embarras du choix : douche très large, baignoire monumentale, meuble couvert de flacons de parfums dont il pouvait se servir pour énerver Sanji en en faisant tomber un ou deux sur le sol, miroir gigantesque et banc en-dessous de la fenêtre …

Il plaqua finalement le blond contre le mur carrelé de la douche et tâtonna dans le dos de son amant pour trouver les robinets.

« Pause ! » cria Sanji en le repoussant, déjà passablement rouge et essoufflé. Il fit signe à Zoro de se pousser et sortit de ses poches sa boite d'allumettes et son paquet de cigarettes pour les poser sur le bord du lavabo. « Pas envie de devoir encore en jeter par ta faute. »

Le sabreur haussa les épaules et tourna les robinets. Le jet d'eau atterrit sur sa tête, délicieusement brulant et il attendit, les bras croisés que Sanji enlève ses vêtements. Ainsi, il évitait une crise de nerfs pour perte de boutons ou déchirure impossible à repriser sur un pantalon …

Et puis … Regarder Sanji détacher délicatement les boutons de sa chemise, les yeux rivés dans les siens, la faire glisser le long de ses épaules avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, s'attaquer à son pantalon, le piétiner pour s'en extraire et finalement garder son boxer avant de se glisser sous la cascade d'eau délicieusement chaude.

Le blond ôta les quelques boutons restants de la chemise trempée de Zoro qu'il évacua hors de la douche, tout en cherchant les lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser, leurs langues s'entremêlant encore et encore dans un torride ballet … Leurs mains erraient partout, sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre : nuque, épaules, pectoraux jusqu'aux creux des reins … La liste était presque infinie.

Sanji, confortablement installé dans l'étreinte de Zoro, tenta de faire glisser son pantacourt en-dessous de ses hanches avant que son amant ne lui murmure un « Laisse-moi faire » des plus tentateurs … Il se recula de quelques centimètres et déboutonna son pantalon pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Le cuisinier ne put retenir un petit sourire en voyant que le bretteur ne portait pas de sous-vêtement en-dessous. Leurs corps pratiquement nus, du moins en ce qui concernait Sanji, se retrouvèrent joyeusement, se frottaient sous le jet d'eau, se redécouvrait après tant de temps passé loin de l'autre … Le blond parcourait les mains tremblantes le torse de son compagnon d'aventure, découvrant çà et là de nouvelles cicatrices, de nouvelles petites marques qui n'étaient pas là avant. Luffy laissait mener à son second une vie folle, il prenait bien trop de risques seul pour le prestige de son capitaine tandis que lui restait à cuisiner dans un recoin paisible du Nouveau Monde, à l'abri dans sa grande maison …

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » lui demanda Zoro, la voix presque inaudible à cause de l'eau ruisselante.

« Rien, je …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en aurais pas de nouvelles la prochaine fois. » Le sabreur attrapa les mains du cuisinier pour les poser sur ses épaules. Zoro se mit lentement à genoux sur le sol de la douche, sa langue parcourant au passage le torse de son amant, insistant quelque peu sur son nombril, le blond ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

Sanji remonta ses mains sur la tête du bretteur, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, reprenant ses marques en préparation de ce qui allait venir. Zoro embrassait son sexe à travers la barrière de tissu, appuyait sa langue contre la forme proéminente avant de finalement la libérer, faisant glisser le sous-vêtement le long des jambes du blond. Le souffle court, le corps déjà secoué de petits spasmes, le cuisinier s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa faire.

La langue du sabreur se fit dans un premier temps subtile, léchant la verge et les testicules doucement, comme pour les découvrir. Le cuisinier grogna de mécontentement, Zoro jouait avec ses nerfs !, ce qui incita ce dernier à véritablement commencer son ouvrage. Il posa une de ses mains sur les hanches de Sanji pour canaliser ses mouvements de bassin, l'autre à la base de son sexe pour commencer à le masser. L'homme de North Blue était déjà ailleurs quand le bretteur leva les yeux pour vérifier ce qui se passait plus haut. Il sourit et mit le coup de grâce à son amant en suçotant le gland, en saisissant les bourses, en enfonçant le sexe tendu de plus en plus profondément dans sa gorge et en instaurant un délicieux mouvement de va et vient, sur un rythme aléatoire : tantôt langoureux, tantôt furieux.

Zoro ne lui faisait pas souvent cette faveur et c'était bien dommage car il savait satisfaire, il savait répondre aux demandes, il savait faire durer le plaisir et faire jouir avec ses mains expertes et sa langue … La prise de Sanji dans les cheveux de son amant se raffermissait à mesure que l'homme aux cheveux verts faisait des miracles sur son entrejambe, aussi appliqué que lorsqu'il entretenait ses sabres …

« Je croyais que tu ne mettais à genoux pour personne … » jugea bon de ressortir le blond, dans le feu de l'action alors qu'il s'approchait à grands pas de l'orgasme. Le sabreur fit vibrer ses cordes vocales autour de son sexe avant de le retirer et de répondre, sans jamais cesser de le caresser :

« Faut croire qu'il m'arrive de mentir. » rétorqua-t-il en reprenant son ouvrage sur la longueur du blond un court instant avant de murmurer quelque chose que Sanji n'entendit pas, le front appuyé contre la hanche de son amant, les lèvres contre sa peau.

Le cœur du cuisinier se serra un instant avant qu'un sourire ne décore ses lèvres. Le message était reçu. L'homme de North Blue ferma les yeux alors que le bretteur se redressait pour fermer l'arrivée d'eau, l'embrasser furtivement dans le cou et l'entrainer dans la chambre, le cœur battant.

Sanji ne fit aucune remarque sur la façon dont l'eau pouvait abimer son parquet ou sur le froid à cause du courant d'air, il était bien trop absorbé dans la contemplation de son amant qui s'allongeait sur le lit avec lui, le couvrant de baisers et de caresses jusqu'à l'ivresse. Leur peau encore humide se sécha peu à peu au contact des draps à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, se mordillaient et se touchaient, tantôt l'un au-dessus puis en dessous, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Zoro abandonna son amant pour fouiller dans une boîte que le blond gardait dans sa table de nuit. Il en tira un flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent qu'il déposa au creux de la main du cuisinier.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

La seule réponse de Zoro fut un grommèlement vindicatif alors qu'il s'installait sur le matelas, en appui sur ses mains et ses genoux la tête tournée vers la baie vitrée à la tête du lit qui dévoilait l'infini horizon de l'océan. Sanji déversa une partie du contenu de la bouteille sur les doigts qu'il approcha de l'entrée du sabreur, massant et écartant les fesses d'une main, pour pénétrer de l'autre. Le bretteur émit un grondement guttural, cambra les hanches et laissa sa tête reposer sur ses bras croisés.

Le cuisinier lui laissa un petit temps d'adaptation avant d'ajouter un autre doigt, puis un troisième, préparant le cercle de muscles à une intrusion bien plus large à venir. De sa main libre, Sanji caressait la verge de son compagnon, récoltant de temps à autre quelque chose qui pouvait s'approcher d'un gémissement. Assis sur ses jambes, le blond avait une vue magnifique sur le dos de Zoro, chaque muscle parfaitement sculpté frémissait doucement à chaque stimulation.

Le cuisinier savait quand son amant était prêt : il se remettait en appui sur ses bras et baissait un peu les hanches. Son souffle se faisait aussi moins erratique et les sons qui quittaient sa bouche étaient plus graves. L'homme de North Blue versa un peu de lubrifiant sur son sexe et se mit sur ses genoux, au niveau de la cavité de Zoro qu'il pénétra sans cérémonie d'un seul coup de hanche. Le bretteur ne broncha pas : la douleur était certes un peu présente mais il refusait de la laisser paraître, sachant qu'elle serait rapidement remplacée par du plaisir.

Sanji s'allongea sur le dos de l'homme d'East Blue et laissa reposer sa tête contre son omoplate un instant, fermant les yeux, profitant juste de l'instant, du fait qu'en dessous de lui son compagnon de toujours et amant était là pour lui, supportant vaillament leurs deux poids. Le cuisinier pouvait se redresser, se tenir tout seul, aussi bien dans cette chambre que sur le champ de bataille mais il était parfois bon de profiter de la chance offerte de pouvoir se reposer sur l'épaule puissante de l'homme qui partageait ses repas, sa couche et bien plus encore depuis des années. Le moment venu, Zoro savait qu'il pouvait attendre exactement la même chose de l'homme au-dessus de lui. L'essence même de leur relation tenait dans le fait qu'ils avaient trouvé l'un dans l'autre à la fois leur égal et leur parfait opposé.

Le blond se redressa, posa ses mains au creux des hanches de son amant et commença à bouger vite et fort, comme s'il s'agissait de compenser l'instant de faiblesse qu'il venait de vivre. L'homme aux cheveux verts comprenait ce sentiment, ce désir fou d'être l'amant et l'ennemi, de succomber à la passion ou de se rattacher à la traditionnelle rivalité. Ils avaient fait le choix tacite de concilier les deux : de faire l'amour mais jamais sans un combat. Certains jours, ils avaient de l'animosité plein le cœur d'autres fois un trop plein de sentiments maladroits, des réalités qui les avaient pris par surprise, sur lesquelles ils arrivaient tant bien que mal à mettre des mots, des mots qu'ils préféraient garder pour eux-mêmes dans un coin de leur esprit. Néanmoins, leurs actes parlaient pour eux, s'exprimaient souvent mieux que ne le faisait les mots. Les mots servaient pour les affaires communes : chamailleries ou broutilles sans intérêt mais les actes, même les plus insignifiants, parlaient au nom d'une vérité bien au-dessus de ces basses préoccupations. Pour eux, l'acte mettait à jour la vérité, l'évidence même !, que les mots ne faisaient que parasiter, alourdir, vider de son sens.

Sanji accéléra ses mouvements, ses mains erraient partout pour trouver prise, pour laisser trace. L'homme en dessous de lui ne se forçait même plus à serrer les dents pour retenir les sons qu'il avait envie d'émettre. Peu importait à présent, les actions hurlaient pour eux. Le cuisinier se baissa pour mordre une épaule, le bretteur quémandait ses lèvres dans un souffle. Le blond allait plus vite, plus profondément ses hanches agissaient presque de leur propre fait, et en voyant la tête tournée vers lui, il savait que ça n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne jouissent tous les deux.

Les lèvres se mêlèrent, leur langues s'unirent dans un soupir, dans un cri celui de leurs cœurs et de leurs corps. Zoro atteignit l'orgasme le premier, se vidant sur les draps blancs, criant un nom qu'il ne disait autrement jamais. Sanji le suivit peu après, déversant sa semence au plus profond de son compagnon, agité de spasmes pendant de longues et délicieuses minutes pendant lesquelles il se reposa encore sur les épaules de son amant.

Quand le blond eut finit de jouir, l'homme aux cheveux verts se laissa lourdement tomber contre le matelas, bientôt rejoint par son compagnon, visiblement essoufflé et le regard perdu dans le lointain. Sanji réagissait toujours de la même façon après l'amour, il fallait seulement lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et justement, Zoro était prêt à lui en laisser autant qu'il le désirait

Le cuisinier lui tendit le bras et il y posa sa tête, enserrant ensuite l'homme de North Blue dans sa puissante étreinte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres que ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir. Peu importait, Sanji sentait les battements d'un cœur contre le sien, du seul cœur qu'il chérissait, et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

* * *

**Ainsi s'achève donc cette épique série de one-shots qui m'a donnée tant de mal hahaha !**

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu même si j'ai osé touché au sacro-saint (enfin, pour certains on dirait que c'est ça ...) tabou du SANZOOOOOOO !  
J'ai aussi osé faire manger à Zoro autre chose que des onigiris ! Il n'est pas non plus habillé pareil que d'habitude mais je ne sors pas non plus ça de nulle part ... Regardez les illustrations des chapitres 373 et 439 !  
Bref, j'ai fait des petits arrangements quoi juste question de remuer mon esprit ^^ !**

**Sinon hein ...  
Si ça vous a plu ou déplu, vous savez où vous devez vider le contenu de vos cœurs !**

**Bien à vous.  
Furyïna **


End file.
